When you're going through Hell
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Just a little something about Lindsey. Who's having a very bad week. DL later on. My first New York fanfic...please be gentle. [Completed]
1. It all started with Monday

**This is my very first CSI: New York fic. Please be gentle. And please forgive me while I try to get Danny's accent and talkin' right. If I ever do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: New York or any of the characers. I just decided to take them out of the box and play with them. I also don't own the song "If you're going through Hell" song by Rodney Atkins. It's a great song.**

**

* * *

**

_Well you know those times  
When you feel like there's a sign there on your back  
Say's I don't mind if ya kick me  
Seems like everybody has  
Things go from bad to worse  
You'd think they can't get worse than that  
And then they do_

* * *

Lindsey Monroe was starting to hate New York City. Well, maybe not hate, but she was becoming discouraged with it…and her job. Oh, she loved what she did. And she liked the people she worked with. She couldn't ask for a better boss than Mac Taylor, and she knew that. Lindsey had learned a lot in her months working with the New York City CSI team. She knew she was qualified before she came- she wouldn't have gotten the job if she wasn't- but now she was more confident in her ability.

She had learned quick to like the city. The noise and the people and the consistent movement. Most days her job left her feeling proud of herself, if not tired, but today…today was different. This week had been different. It all started on Monday.

**Monday…5:35 in the morning. **

Lindsey rolled over to her stomach and reached a hand out to her alarm. Blindly, she felt the nightstand…then the base of the lamp…then the clock. Her fingers searched until they come across the correct button. The one marked snooze. She let out a heavy sigh. _It's too early in the morning_, she thought. _Too early after a too late night._ Lindsey yawned into her pillow. Her mind felt groggy; her body was drained. She knew better to stay up until midnight playing poker. She wasn't even good at poker. But _the guys_ had invited her and she couldn't say no. So at 7:00 the night before, she found herself knocking on the door of Flack's apartment. When Flack opened the, Lindsey took in the apartment. Messer and Hawkes were already there. Half eaten pizza adorned paper plates and beer bottles guarded each mans chips. "Ca'mon in," Danny yelled from his seat. "I was just 'bout to show the boys here how it's done." Lindsey walked in passed Flack-who's attention was on the table and the cards Danny was laying down. Flack quickly closed the door and hurried back to his seat.

"I don't believe this," he mumbled. Danny had laid down a full house, beating the other two hands down.

"Read them, suckers, and weep." Danny reached out and pulled the pile of chips toward him.

"We left you some pizza," Hawkes said, handing Flack his cards.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry right now."

"Have a seat, Linds," Flack put in. "Maybe you'll have better luck then Hawkes and I are. Danny's murdering us."

"I'll do my best," Lindsey said.

"Bring it on, Montana," Danny replied with a smile. Lindsey took the empty seat between Flack and Hawkes and was handed a stack of chips. As the night went on Lindsey had loosened up, she even won a few games, but at the end, Danny had all the chips in front of him. A huge smile graced his lips. Lindsey had left at midnight after immensely enjoying herself.

But that was Sunday. Her troubles had started on Monday.

**Monday…8:17 in the morning. **

Lindsey had only been at work for a couple of hours before her phone went off. It was Mac. "Lindsey, I need you to meet up with Danny and Hawkes." Mac quickly filled her in on where she needed to go and as she hung up, she was already on her way out of the lab.

"Lindsey," Flack called, as she exited the building. "You heading to the double body scene?" he asked when he caught up.

"Yeah. I'm suppose to met Messer and Hawkes."

"I'm heading there myself, I'll give you a ride." The ride was long and quiet. Lindsey watched the cars speed by out of her window. _Will I ever truly get use to the city?_ she asked herself. She didn't have time to really think about the answer before Flack pulled to a stop. She got out of the SUV, grabbed her kit and the two of them headed into the alley to find the other CSIs.

"What do we have?" Lindsey asked, squatting down beside Danny.

"Two vics," he started. "Both with gun shot wounds to the chest."

"TOD?"

"'Bout 2 in the morning." After a few more questions, Lindsey, Danny and Hawkes worked in silence. That is until they all looked up at the sound of a struggle. They heard someone yell "gun". That was when a man appeared at the entrance to the alley. The man pulled the trigger and Lindsey felt a heavy force hit her and suddenly she was pinned to the ground. The sound of the shot lingered in the air. Another shot pieced the air.

"You guys a'right?" Flack asked as two other officers rushed to the man now laying on the ground. Blood had already begun to pool on the ground around him. Lindsey felt the weight lift off of her.

"You okay, Montana?" Danny asked, pushing himself to his knees.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "How about Hawkes?" Danny looked further down the alley- where the other CSI had been processing- and saw him on the ground.

Hawkes was rushed to the hospital with minor injuries. The bullet had entered his right forearm. A through and through. He was lucky. Lindsey and Danny finished the processing and headed back to the lab. It didn't take them long to know what had happened to their two victims. They had shot each other. Guns recovered from the scene proved it. An open and shut case. As far as the third guy, the one that shot Hawkes, turned out that he was suicidal, and thought suicide by cop was the way to go. Unfortunately for him, Flack didn't take a kill shot, and now the man was being charged with attempted murder. Yeah, everything started with Monday.

* * *

**Like I said, this is my first New York fanfic. I hope it's not too bad. Know this, my ego is** **fragile...please be gentle. **

**TBC...**


	2. No better on Tuesday

**Disclaimer: see chapter one. **

**A/N: Yes, what you see at the beginning, and sometimes end, of each chapter is a verse from a song. They are in order.**

* * *

_You still walk the straight and narrow  
And you don't know where you are  
Use the needle of your compass  
To sew up your broken heart  
Ask directions from a genie  
In a bottle of Jim Beam  
And she lies to You  
That's when you learn the truth_

* * *

Lindsey Monroe was beginning to think that moving to New York City was a mistake. She was beginning to feel that she was in over her head and that she was drowning. And worst than the feeling of drowning was the feeling that she couldn't save herself. That the whole of world was going to swallow her up.

**Tuesday…3:48 in the afternoon. **

Lindsey Monroe sat at the break room table, her hands wrapped around a cup of hot coffee. She stared down at the cream colored liquid and sighed. It had already been a long day. A long stressful day. Lindsey had spent hours going through trash bags. Bags filled with dirty diapers and chicken bones and anything else that smelled gross. She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. "Hey, Montana," Danny said, as he walked into the room. "Good work finding the knife." Lindsey cocked an eyebrow her co-worker. The knife that Danny referred to was buried in the last trash bag she went through. Inside of a bag filled with rotting fruit.

"Easy to say when you didn't have to go through that junk." Danny gave a chuckle, and sat down at the table with her. "How come it's always _me_?"

"'Cause you're the…"

"New girl, yeah, so I've heard." Danny gave her a smile.

"Now, come on, Monroe, we all had to go through it. Even me." Lindsey looked over at him questioningly.

"You?" Danny nodded.

"See, it ain't just reserved for you cow polk folk type," Danny teased, earning him a slap on the arm.

"Very funny, Messer," she shot at him. He gave her a half shrug and his evil grin.

"Yeah, I thought it was." Lindsey was about to say something when Flack appeared at the break room door.

"Messer, Lindsey, grab your kits."

**Tuesday…10:19 at night.**

Lindsey Monroe stood in the lab, eyes pressed to a microscope. The scene that her and Danny had been called to was of a little girl. Her name was Kia Linder and she was only 4 years old. Lindsey could handle anything, but child victims were always hard. Hard to look at…hard to process…hard to accept. Lindsey stood up and rubbed her hands over her face. Her eyes hurt. And her back ached, and her feet were screaming for her to get off of them. She wanted to go home but she knew she couldn't leave yet. No way she would be able to sleep knowing that there were still evidence to look at. Kia was so young, so precious. _How could anybody hurt a child?_ Yes, Lindsey took the death of a child hard. And Kia wasn't just dead. She had been murdered. Stabbed nine times in the-Lindsey swallowed hard- _in the back_. _The poor child couldn't even try to defend herself. Some monster didn't even have the guts to look the girl in the eyes while they killed her._ Lindsey was mad. Mad at the person who killed Kia. Mad at herself for wanting to leave-to go home and sleep. Mad at the world for allowing this little one to be cheated out of her life. "Why don't you head home?" Mac asked from the door. Lindsey jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"I've got too much to do, Mac," she answered. Mac walked into the lab and stood next to her.

"But you're no good to anybody if you're too tired to do your job right. You should have left hours ago." Lindsey shook her head.

"Just another hour," she begged. "I'm almost through."

"Go home, Lindsey. That's an order." Lindsey pinched her lips together and let out a heavy sigh as Mac left the room. She watched him walk down the hall where he ran into Danny. Mac said a few words to him and then the two men parted. She turned her attention to straightening up the table before her.

"Hey, Montana," Danny said, walking in. "Looks like we're being sent home from school."

"Yeah, Mac told me."

"Com'on. I'll walk you out." After stopping by their lockers, the two CSIs walked out of the building.

"I feel like we're letting Kia down," Lindsey said, sticking her hands in her pants pockets.

"We ain't doin' no such thing," Danny said. "We just both need a little sleep and we'll be back on it first thing in the mornin'." Lindsey shook her head and kicked at a loose pebble on the sidewalk.

"I just wish we could do more, ya know."

"We're gonna catch the killer, you know that right? We're gonna catch him and lock him away. What else do you want to do?" Danny watched as Lindsey thought.

"I want to give Kia her life back," she answered softly. Danny reached out, put a hand on her upper arm and turned her to face him.

"Ya know we can't do that, Linds. I wish we could, I really do. But the best we can do is give her justice."

"I know, Danny, it's just…" she stopped, and dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Just what?" She lifted her eyes to look at him.

"It's just that any murder is bad. It leaves you cold and sad. But the murder of a child. It's like…like going through Hell. It makes you scared. Scared to think that somebody could take a life that's just begun."

"You're right, Lindsey, it is Hell. But we've got to keep going. We can't let it slow us down." Lindsey knew that he was right, but it didn't make her heart hurt any less.

Yeah, it might have all started on Monday…but it was no better on Tuesday.

* * *

_If you're going through hell  
Keep on going, Don't slow down  
If you're scared, don't show it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there_

* * *

_There you have it. Chapter two. Hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks to everybody who reviewed Chapter one...it really made my muse happy!_

_TBC..._


	3. Wednesday sucks too

**A/N: Ok, so I know this fic isn't very good. I'm sorry. My muse, _Branwen_, is spending all of her time on a different one. I hope to finish this fic soon and move on to a new one. One that has a plot. I really do know what that is...a plot. Anyhow, thanks for sticking it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No, really...I'm broke.**_

* * *

_

_Well I been deep down in that darkness  
I been down to my last match  
Felt a hundered different demons  
Breathing fire down my back  
And I knew that if I stumbled  
I'd fall right into the trap that they were laying, Yeah_

* * *

Lindsey Monroe couldn't remember the last time she felt so depressed. The last time she hated her life…her job…her friends. She didn't like the feeling of hatred. The feeling of being depressed. All Lindsey wanted was to be herself again. To be happy. To look forward to waking up in the morning. To look forward to going to work. To see her co-workers…her friends. To live.

**Wednesday…6:13 in the morning.**

A sharp shrill filled Lindsey's bedroom. Slowly being her to consciousness. With her mind still half asleep she reached over and grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand. "Monroe," she said, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Sorry to wake you," Mac said on the other end.

"No problem, Mac. What's up?"

"The Kia Linder case you're working on. We've found the little brother."

"How come I don't get the feeling that it's good news," Lindsey asked as she ran a hand over her face.

"It's not. Rolston Linder was found about an hour ago in a subway trash can." Lindsey squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back the tears. She normally didn't get emotional, but first Kia and now her 18 month old baby brother. It was just too much. "Lindsey, you okay?

"Yeah, Mac," she said, praying that her voice didn't betray her. "Where's the body?" She listened as Mac told her the location. She hung up the phone and pushed herself in the sitting position. Wednesday was shaping up to be a very bad day. It was like all the darkness in the city was surrounding her. Closing her off from the light of the day. Everywhere was dark and Lindsey was running out of matches.

**Wednesday…3:51 in the afternoon.**

Lindsey sat in the locker room staring at the floor. She had worked all day on processing little Rolston's body. It had been a hard job. Seeing Kia and Rolston laying next to each other in the morgue. Two beautiful children…so young and so precious. Lindsey stood and opened her locker, only to slam it shut again. She gave it three good pounds with the side of her fist, and then rested her forehead to the cold metal. "You okay, Montana?" Danny asked from the doorway.

"Fine, Messer," she answered a little harsher than she wanted too. She let out a sigh, and then sat down heavily on the bench behind her. "I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to snap like that."

"Don't mention it," he answered, walking over to her. He took a seat beside her and asked, "Want to talk about it?" Lindsey leaned forward, elbows on her knees, hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes were staring into the floor. "Linds?"

"I can't get the image of Kia and Rolston out of my mind," she said softly. "How could somebody…murder to innocent kids?" She shook her head as if trying to clear it. "It's just hard…to handle, you know?" Danny reached a hand out and placed it on her arm.

"It's okay for it to get to ya," he said. "This job gets to all of us at some point." Lindsey turned her chocolate colored eyes to him. "It can feel like demons breathing down ya back."

"Yeah, it feels just like that. How do you…get through it?" Danny took a deep breath before he answered.

"Ya just got to keep goin'. Ya got to know that this job matters. We just have to know that givin' the victims a voice- givin'em justice is important." Lindsey gave him a weak half smile.

"This week has just been…been hell." Danny gave her arm a squeeze.

"Yeah, I know, Monroe. But like I told ya yesterday…just keep on goin'." Lindsey closed her eyes. _Just keep going_, she thought. _Easier said than done, Messer._

* * *

_Like I said. Not my best work. Not anywhere close._

_TBC..._


	4. Thursday is a little better

_But the good news  
Is there's angels everywhere out on the street  
Holding out a hand to pull you back upon your feet  
The one's that you been dragging for so long  
You're on your knees  
You might as well be praying  
Guess what I'm saying…_

* * *

Lindsey Monroe was feeling better. She could see that her life wasn't too bad after all. She knew that her job was important. If still depressed her when she thought about Kia and Rolston Linder and of all the children like them she would see in her life. But Danny had helped her see that her job was important, and she couldn't give up. Yeah, Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday were all very bad days, but Thursday was a little better.

**Thursday…8:39 in the morning.**

Lindsey Monroe walked out of the locker room heading for the break room and coffee. "Hey, Montana," Danny called out as he caught up to her. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm doing…better," she said, glancing over at him. They entered the break room, and Lindsey headed to the coffee pot. Danny leaned up against the counter and watched his co-worker.

"That's good," Danny said. "I heard that you and Mac got the parents to confess for the kids murders." Lindsey turned around and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah," she said quietly, then shook her head. "I just still don't know…how someone could kill their own children." Danny nodded his head in understanding.

"I don't know, Linds," he said. "I _do_ know that for every bad thing that happens, there's something good that happens. For every one demon that we face, we met thrice as many angels." Lindsey tilted her head slightly to the side. Her big brown doe eyes looking at Danny.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Danny dropped his eyes to the floor in thought. Then he lifted his gaze to lock with Lindsey.

"I believe it," Danny said. "If I don't, then this job is just too much. We can't forget about all the angels that we help. The angels that we met-that touch our lives-that we never know." Danny shrugged. "You just have to…believe." Lindsey walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you, Danny."

**Thursday…6:47 in the evening.**

Lindsey was sitting on the front steps of her apartment building. It was a beautiful evening and she just wasn't ready to go in yet. She looked one way and saw some kids playing down the street. Kicking a ball back and forth between them. She turned her head the other way and smiled when she saw two little girls on their hands and knees doing chalk drawings. Their mother watching them while holding a small boy. Lindsey closed her eyes and sighed. _The innocence of childhood, _she thought. She opened her eyes and jumped slightly. A young girl stood at the bottom of the steps watching her. She was dress in blue jeans and a pink top. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders. "Oh, hello there," Lindsey said.

"Hi," the girl said. "Are you a cop?" she asked, pointing to the badge at Lindsey's waist.

"Yeah, I am. I'm a special kind of cop called a CSI." The girl twisted her mouth up in thought.

"That's like an investigator, right?" Lindsey nodded her head yes.

"That's right." The girl blew a bubble with her gum.

"I met a couple of CSIs once."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh, when my mom was killed."

"Oh, I so sorry." The girl shrugged.

"It was a long time ago. When I was a little kid. I was only nine. But my dad has taken real good care of me and my little brother."

"And how old are you now?"

"12 and ¾," the girl says. "My name is Megan."

"I'm Lindsey. Do you know the names of the CSIs?"

"No, but I remember one was really cute," Megan said. "He wore glasses and he showed me his…um…dog tags once." Lindsey smiled.

"That would be Danny." Megan's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, that was his name. You know him?"

"He's my partner."

"Kwel."

"Hey, Megan, do you live around here?" Megan shook her head no.

"Naw, we're just visiting. Some people that my grandparents know…they just lost two of their grandkids. We came to…pay our respect." Lindsey drew her brows together slightly.

"Do you know the names of the children?"

"Yeah, sure…Kia and Rolston." Megan looked over her shoulder at her name being called. "Listen, I've gots to go," she said turning back to Lindsey. "Would you…would tell Danny thanks. For helpin'." Lindsey agreed that she would and Megan ran off toward her father. _That's why we do what we do,_ she told herself. _For people like Megan._ Lindsey smiled and stood up. She got the sudden urge to take a nice long, hot bubble bath.

* * *

_If you're going through hell  
Keep on going, Don't slow down  
If you're scared, don't show it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there_


	5. TGI Friday

_Yeah, If you're going through hell  
Keep on moving, Face that fire  
Walk right through it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there_

* * *

Life is good. Lindsey could see that now. She could see that even though bad things happen, so did good things. That there were people in this world who did bad things, but there were good people. People like Megan. Lindsey couldn't help but to smile at the thought of the girl.

**Friday…7:04 in the morning. **

"Danny," Lindsey called out. "Hey, Danny, wait up." Danny Messer was just about to walk into one of the labs when he heard his name. He turned and waited for Lindsey to catch up. "Here, this is for you." Lindsey handed him a cup of Starbucks coffee.

"Wha's this for?" he asked, taking the cup from her.

"For helping me out this week," she answered with a smile. "You made me see that the good that we do," she said, waving a finger between them. "Is important. Thank you for that."

"No problem, Montana."

"By the way, I met a friend of your yesterday."

"Oh yeah," Danny said, opening the door to the lab and letting Lindsey go in first. "Who's that?"

"A little girl name Megan. You worked her mother's murder case." Danny nodded.

"I remember her. She was such a cutie. Very strong considering."

"She talked very highly of you."

"Where did you meat her?"

"Get this, Danny, her family knows the grandparents of Kia and Rolston."

"Small world," Danny said.

"Yeah. And after talking to her, I got to thinking. Of all the things you've been telling me all week. That we have to keep going. That we can't let the devil win."

"Now you're getting' it, Linds."

**Friday…10:56 at night.**

Lindsey Monroe sat in her apartment drinking a glass of pink wine. Country music played in the background. Lindsey had the weekend off, and she planned to take full advantage. After work, she made her way home; picking up take out on her way. After she ate, she drew a hot bath and soaked away the days-the weeks-grit and grim. Finally she slipped into a pair of satin pajamas, turned on her radio and settled onto the couch with her favorite wine. Lindsey let her hand drop to the back of the couch and closed her eyes. Events of the day playing through her mind. Danny had caught her as she was leaving for lunch, and they had ended up eating together and…just talking. About everything and nothing important. Yes, Lindsey knew that this week would live in her mind for a very long time, but things were starting to ease up some. Thanks to Danny. "Thank God it's Friday," she said to herself.

_**

* * *

** _

TBC...


	6. Play day Saturday

**A/N: Never been to New York. So bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of this peole.**

_

* * *

_

_If you're going through hell  
Keep on going, Don't slow down  
If you're scared, don't show it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there_

**

* * *

****Saturday…10:24 in the morning.**

A knock on her front door finally tugged Lindsey awoke. She put her arms under her pillow and pulled it up over her ears, trying to block out the noise. The banging got louder. Lindsey gave a low growl and rolled out of bed. She ran a hand through her hair and made her way through her apartment. "Who is it?" she questioned.

"Open up, Montana," came the reply. Lindsey dropped her forehead to the door and closed her eyes briefly. Danny knocked again. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"What?"

"Well, good morning to you too, Sunshine," he said happily, as he pushed passed her. Lindsey closed the door and turned to face her intruder. Danny had a bright smile on his face. "Brought breakfast," he said, holding up a cup tray with two coffees and a bag, which Lindsey guessed, had muffins. She shook her head but smiled.

After the two friends had settled down at Lindsey dinette table, Lindsey asked, "What are you doing here, Danny? And don't say eating breakfast." Danny gave her a smile.

"Can't a guy stop by to check on a friend?" Lindsey gave him a sly smile. "That and I thought that if ya didn't have any plans today…that maybe…we could do somethin'? Me and you."

"What do you have in mind, Messer?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Just finish your coffee and go get dress. Jeans and a shirt. Nothing fancy."

**Saturday…8:31 at night. **

Lindsey unlocked her door and pushed it open. Danny followed her in and closed the door behind him. Lindsey sat down a piece of paper on her table. A picture of her and Danny taken on a ride at an amusement park. She smiled as she turned back to her guest. "Thank you, Danny. For a great day."

"Don't mention it, Monroe," Danny said with a wave of his hand. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." Lindsey walked to her couch and flopped down.

"I do," she answered, taking off her shoes. "I really needed today. Have a seat." Danny rubbed his hand across his thighs and walked over to take a seat on the couch by Lindsey. "I don't remember when I had so much fun." Lindsey turned to face Danny, and pulled her feet up underneath her.

"I'm glad, Montana," Danny said, turning on the couch and putting his arm across the back.

"So tell me, Danny, why did you come here today?" Danny shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I just couldn't stand seeing you depressed." Lindsey smile.

"You really are a sweet man."

"Hey, now don't go tellin' anybody that," he teased.

"I think they already know." Danny's hand came up off the back of the couch and he trailed his fingers lightly over her hair. Lindsey leaned into his hand slightly and felt a shock wave run through her.

"Lindsey," Danny said hoarsely.

"Yes."

* * *

_TBC..._


	7. Glory to Sunday

_Yeah, If you're going through hell  
Keep on moving, Face that fire  
Walk right through it  
You might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there  
Yeah you might get out  
Before the devil even knows you're there  
Yeah._

* * *

**Sunday…7:19 in the morning. **

Life was good…no…great. Lindsey let out a soft sigh and snuggled up to the mass of warmth beside her. She smiled as the arm around her squeezed her tight. Yes, life was wonderful. Magnificent. Amazing. Lindsey felt safe. Felt alive. Danny pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Mornin'," he said drowsily.

"Umm, good morning," Lindsey said, titling her head up to look at him. She smiled when he kissed her. "Is this how you cheer up all you co-workers?" she teased.

"The Messer Magic," he answered. "Works every time." He laughed when she swatted at him playfully. Danny tightened his arms and rolled Lindsey on top of him. Capturing her lips again.

"Danny," Lindsey asked once the kiss was broken. She crossed her arms over his chest and lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"What is it, Montana?"

"Was this…was this just a," she struggled to find the words. Danny watched as pink rose into her cheeks. He knew what was on her mind. Knew that she wouldn't feel comfortable until she knew the answer.

"No, Lindsey," he said, taking the burden. "This wasn't a one night stand. I mean, it will be if you want it to be, but I don't know if I could handle that." Lindsey searched Danny's eyes. Looking for any hint that he was just saying what would make her feel better. She smiled and kissed him.

"I'm glad."

**Sunday…7:28 in the evening.**

Lindsey stood in her bedroom looking out of her window. She watched two children walking down the street with their parents. "What'cha lookin' at?" Danny asked, coming up and wrapping his arms around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Just people watching," she answered, turning in his embrace to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You really have to go?" she asked, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Now, don't go doin' that," he said. "We talked about this."

"Yeah, I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Danny smiled and then kissed her.

"You'll see me tomorrow."

"Not the same," she pouted. "Can't you just go get a change of clothes and come back?" Danny let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that," he said. "But on one condition," he quickly added.

"And what would that be?"

"You have to promise to let me get some sleep tonight." Lindsey gave a low, seductive laugh.

"We'll see," she said, coming up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

Yes, life was good.

* * *

_Thanks for reading...and for sticking with me. I guess it isn't too bad. Oh well. Thanks again!_


End file.
